Deadly Kisses
by Chanyx
Summary: Yaoi,lemon! Riku and Sora are together, and have difficulty with Sora's parents. Find out about Sora's past, and how they met. Riku and Sora argue about Kairi, Sora's excrush, and supposedly best friend. revised 2009
1. Author's Notes

Hey readers!

Just a quick message for you so you can get to know the author and the story.

I wrote Deadly Kisses and Two Faced in 2005-2006, I stumbled upon them recently this year and decided to revise them. Hopefully the stories are a little better written and some story changes occurred (nothing changed tooooo much =3).

Oh and for new readers, the story may get confusing- this is because they're are a lot of flashbacks, which I have done in italics... Hope that.. sorta helps lol.

Sorry for those who reviewed my older stories all reviews have been erased upon re-uploading the stories. But I will be glad to see more later on =D.

Enjoy!

3 Chanyx


	2. Chapter 1

**WARNING!**

If you are either not a fan of yaoi/shounen ai, or you have issues with bad language and sexual content, please do not view those below.

_**Deadly Kisses**_

_written 2005_

_**Chapter 1**_

Shadows lurked along the walls in the room in which the two boys had found themselves, comfortably lying beside each other. The older one had long silky silver hair flowing to his muscular shoulders; the other was younger with spiky cinnamon brown hair with a slightly more scrawny body.

The silver haired boy's arm slowly slipped up the younger's arm reaching to grasp his shoulder to lean him closer. The youth inched his way closer to the elder's warm caressing body; he slowly began to kiss his neck up and down. The elder moaned and shivered at the youth's actions, lifting his head slightly to add more area to kiss.

"Uhh..Sora" The older boy moaned.

"Riku…" The younger boy known as Sora sighed out while kissing his way to the elder's, known as Riku's earlobe.

Riku moaned louder and harder when Sora made his way to the tip of his ear. Riku was very sensitive around the ears, and he was slowly getting aroused. Sora smirked through the darkness, and started nipping on the top of Riku's left ear, causing the boy to let out a soft moan. Riku sat up straight and pushed Sora down onto his back to prevent him from getting anywhere near his sensitive ears. He held him down and smiled, then Sora started giggling.

"Excited, Riku?" Sora giggled, while placing a hand on Riku's inner thigh, showing him he knew just how "excited" Riku was.

Riku smirked at him and began kissing his chest, going farther down his abdomen. Sora let out mewls, and moans as Riku inched nearer to where Sora was quickly becoming aroused.

Riku began swiftly moving his hands up and down Sora's thighs and waist. Sora let out a soft moan in the feeling of his caressing friend. Still remaining trapped on his back, Sora anticipated his friend's next move. Riku slid down farther kissing his friend all the way down. He looked up at his moaning love, and smirked.

"Want it?" He kidded.

Sora felt a bead of sweat fall between his eyes; he started to shiver at the thought of what Riku had in mind.

"…Y-yes…please." He attempted to get out.

_Predictable Sora, I knew you would, but I mean come on…who wouldn't want some of 'dis_. Riku thought to himself while chuckling.

Sora tried to smile to hide just how nervous he was. Riku parted his lips and kissed his friend lightly on the lips then moved back down, still caressing his thighs to make it more pleasurable. Riku parted his lips once more, and very softly put them on Sora's erection, slowly moving it into his mouth. He started at a slow pace also aware this was his first time with anything sexual with his best friend, and was also very nervous. He started moving inward and out, letting his tongue slide on it all the way through.

Sora began letting out moans that sounded like screams, it wouldn't be too long until he wouldn't be able to take it any longer. Riku worked at a faster pace, creating more pleasured "scream" moans from Sora. Just when Sora was afraid he was going to pass out from all the newly felt pleasures, he climaxed in his friend's mouth.

Unaware of what the taste would have been, Riku gagged at first, and swallowed the cum that had just entered his mouth, coughing. Sora smiled sheepishly, and put his hand behind his head.

"Sorry…heh…it was…too much for me…" Sora panted.

Once Riku got his bearings right, he looked up at the now frowning Sora.

"Don't worry." Was all he could blurt out, with that god-awful taste in his mouth.

Sora smiled, and moved down to where his friend was, finally able to sit up, he hugged him tightly and smirked.

"I've got one more idea, of course we don't have to…if your tired, you don't look so good." Sora cheerfully said.

Riku looked over at the curious, and still a little hyper boy, and smirked.

"Oh, I'm never too tired for you, babe." He laughed.

Sora giggled, and pinched his friend's ass.

Riku gasped, and shook his finger at Sora.

"Off limits for now, soon enough you'll get it." He whispered into Sora's ear, and then started kissing it gently.

Sora did his usual pout, then got over it. He was suddenly distracted by gentle caressing of his thighs once more. Sora moved his arms to wrap around his friend, he held him tightly for a moment, and lightly put his lips on Riku's. He let go, making the kiss linger, teasing Riku. Riku realized what his friend was doing, and tightened his grip; he then pushed his lips against Sora's, and demanded entrance.

Sora knew this was payback for him teasing Riku, but it was a good kind of payback. Sora parted his lips, and let his friend's tongue enter his mouth. Their tongues entwined, and went to every inch of each other's mouths. Sora was moaning against his will, as Riku stuck his tongue deeper into the boy's mouth. Riku began to moan louder when Sora started caressing his thighs too.

_My parents are going to come home, and if we don't wrap this up quick, I'm gonna have a lot of explaining to do. THEY DON'T EVEN KNOW I'M IN LOVE WITH RIKU YET!_ Sora thought meanwhile in the middle of letting out a loud scream moan.

Riku slid his tongue out, and smiled once more at his panting friend/lover.

"Ready?" Riku asked mannerly, while he quickly slid off Sora's silk boxers, as well as his own.

Sora gulped, and looked around the room, then back at his friend.

"R-ready, when you are." He said boldly, with a half assed smile.

Riku slid a finger into Sora, and waited for a response. Sora let out a gasp, and started breathing heavily. _Oh my god, this hurts…_

Riku was concerned but knew that after the hurt came the pleasure so he went on, inserting another finger. Sora started to moan at the feeling; he was past most the pain and was starting to get more aroused. Riku finally inserted his third finger, and began to move them around.

Sora let out another scream moan, and finally opened his mouth.

R-Riku…wh-why does…this hurt?" He gasped out.

Riku frowned and used his other hand to cup Sora's cheek.

"Don't worry Sora, baby, the pain will end soon, just relax, you need to." He tried to comfort his worried friend. Sora began to relax, and started to feel much better.

Soon after Riku had applied lubricant to decrease the pain, and prepared to enter Sora.

"You sure Sora?" Riku made sure he wanted this. His friend closed his eyes, smiled, and then nodded in agreement.

Riku shrugged his shoulders, and in one heavy, pushing thrust, he was inside of Sora, for the first time. When Riku had done that Sora's eyes widened with pain, then it turned to pleasure._ Awww, yeah…why didn't I do this sooner?_ He questioned himself.

Riku began thrusting; pushing upwards and down, listening to the loud crying moans come from his so overly pleasured friend. He himself began making loud crying moans, as he began to pump harder and faster. Riku put his hand to his friend's erection, and held it while moving his finger along the shaft, still thrusting into him.

Sora grabbed his hair tightly, and in one long gasping moan, the two simultaneously, climaxed. Sora could feel when Riku had inside of him, and cum was falling from Riku's hand. They both let go and rolled over beside each other in the darkness, panting, full of sweat and cum.

"I think…that's…enough….for now…" Sora gasped.

Riku nodded and smiled. They held each other so very gently, until they fell asleep in each other's arms, unaware that the downstairs door was being opened.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Riku suddenly awoken to the feeling of his friend pushing him in his sleep. He sat up and looked around the still darkened room; a little bit disorientated he rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock. He had discovered they had only been asleep for 2 minutes, he wanted to go back to sleep but he figured Sora's parents would be home soon.

"Sora, you fat ass get up." Riku nudged his drooling friend.

Sora's eyes fluttered open, and he smirked.

"Who you calling fat? Your fatter than I am mister." He backfired while nudging Riku back.

Riku pushed Sora off the bed with a huge force and started laughing.

"It's called muscle, of course you would never know what that is, and sad enough you still have your baby fat." Riku insulted in the middle of laughing.

Sora pouted and stuck his tongue out at Riku; Riku stuck his out as well. They stayed there like that until they heard a sound that made their hearts pretty much go into secures. It was the sound of people walking upstairs!

"Sora…are your parents home!" Riku gasped.

Sora stood up looking around he room at break neck speed, then started panicking.

"I THINK SO!" He freaked.

"Sora, hunny are you in your room?" Obviously Sora's mother had asked while making her way up the stairs.

Sora pushed Riku on to get dressed or for god sakes HIDE! Riku grabbed his clothes and attempted putting them on as fast as possible and ran to the bathroom. It was then Sora realized, he had to put clothes on too, he was as naked as the day he was born!

Running around in circles Sora found a pair of boxers, and jeans with a white t-shirt under his bed, just as he went to put the boxers on the door opened. Sora snapped his neck over to see his mom and dad glaring at him.

"Sora, why-why are you naked?" His mother asked suspiciously.

Sora stared straight at his obviously disturbed mother and cracked a smile.

"Aheh, me and Riku went swimming in Kairi's pool today, and we came back here to change, he's in the washroom." He lied.

As he suspected, his mother fell for it, hook line and sinker.

"Okay hunny, oh if you want your friend could stay for dinner if he'd like, we're having pizza." She said while slowly closing the door to rid her naked son's body out of her sight.

"Okay, thanks ma, YUMMY PIZZA!" Sora replied while slipping on his boxers.

Sora finally got dressed, still in the dark, and also wondering if his mom would have been suspicious why he and Riku were changing in the dark. _Man that was a close one, I don't think I'm all that ready to explain to my parents that I'm gay._

Sora coughed at the word "gay" that he had just called himself in his mind. Just then Riku had emerged from the bathroom, fully dressed in his black hooded sweater, and faded blue jeans. He saw Sora and smiled.

"Are we all clear?" Riku asked carefully.

Sora nodded and looked down.

"We have to tell them sometime you know Sora, or this will never work." Riku explained putting a hand on his lover's shoulder.

Sora looked up and backed away.

"I know but what am I gonna say huh? Oh mom I have something I want to tell you, I'm gay! Yes gay! I'm the faggiest friggin fag in this town, and I'm livin in YOUR HOUSE! Wanna know something to make this even better! I'M IN LOVE WITH RIKU! Yes mother, yes, my best friend, and my fuck buddy. Any questions?" Sora played while swinging his arms to his sad explanation for his parents.

Riku clapped, and started chuckling.

"Encore, encore!" Riku chuckled.

Sora slapped his friend on the arm and smirked. Riku then frowned, and went into deep thought._ What ARE we gonna say to his parents, I'm not really worried about mine, or Sora's mother for that matter, but his dad, I bet he'll fucking kill me!_ Riku shivered.

Sora could see the worry in his friend's face, and began frowning as well.

"Riku, what are you thinking about?" He asked as he slowly walked up to his friend, and grasped him into a tight comforting hug.

"Just how much I love you." Riku tilted his head and grinned at his frowning friend. Sora grinned back and hugged Riku even tighter, and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

"Ma says you can stay for dinner, we're having PIZZA!" Sora said breaking the silence, and letting go of Riku.

"Awwwww yeah, pizza, PIZZA! Pizza pizza pizza pizza pizzzzzzzzza!" Riku sang. Sora was totally and utterly disturbed by Riku's singing and jumped him to knock him onto the bed and put his hand over his mouth to shut the boy up.

"You sing like that Riku, and I think Simon would gladly put a shot gun to your head!" Sora laughed at his corny joke using American Idol's most favorite judge, still sitting on his friend with his hand on his mouth.

Riku mumbled something under his hand, then Sora could feel a warm wet feeling on his palm. RIKU WAS LICKING HIS HAND! Sora jumped back smashing onto the floor waving his licked hand in the air.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" He screamed trying to wipe the saliva off his hands onto his carpet.

Riku stood up and pointed at Sora laughing, then he smirked.

"That's no stranger to you Sora, what are you flippin out so much for?" He said while helping up his grounded friend.

"Well, that was just cheap! You caught me off guard…" Sora complained rubbing his now throbbing ass. Riku saw Sora's actions, and began smirking once more.

"Would you like some help with that...HUnny?" Riku joked around trying to grab his friend's ass. Sora jumped back and started running towards his door, laughing giggling with his hand covering his ass.

"R-Riku! S-toahahop it hahahah!" He yelled while reaching for the door to open it. Right before Riku got to Sora, he ran into the hall slamming the door on his friend. He broke into maniacal laughter, and held the doorknob so Riku couldn't escape.

He waited for a few moments to see Riku wasn't attempting to open the door, he started to get suspicious. Concentrating on the door, Sora didn't notice the presence behind him. Suddenly he could hear breath right beside his ear, soft and so calm.

"Boo." The voice said, and Sora could feel hands placing themselves on his waste.

He let go of the doorknob and swung around, to see Riku was standing there grinning malevolently. Sora gave him a suspicious look, then went red in the face.

"HOW'D YOU GET BEHIND ME?" He screamed swinging his arms.

"Uhh Sora, are you forgetting the two way entrance to your bathroom?" He giggled, pointing towards the hallway door to Sora's bathroom.

Sora nudged Riku while smirking. He then began walking downstairs, following the oh so yummy sent of pepperoni, and cheese.

"Cheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeese." Sora whispered, keeping the drool from falling out of his mouth on the way downstairs. Riku stared at Sora in awe. _This kid goes into some kind of trance when there is food involved._

Riku began making his way downstairs, silently giggling at his food-obsessed friend.

--------------------------------------

Aware that he would have to face Sora's parents during dinner, he put on his calm cool, collected face. He knew that face would never reveal he had just unvirginized their only son, the gayest way possible.

He took a deep breath and emerged from outside the hall into the well-decorated kitchen where the table has already been set. The kitchen was the usual modern kind you would find families who made enough money to get by. It had the basic colors of yellow and blue, to make it a homey, it had a happy look.

He walked in smiling, and looked around to find the nearest empty seat, which of course was right beside Sora, in the large six-person table. It was oblivious to Riku why they had a six-person table for a three-person family.

As he sat down to the table, Sora's father immediately turned around and stared at Riku, glaringly.

"So, Sora, what did you guys do at Kairi's today other than swim?" He asked as if he were some cop interrigating them.

Sora coughed and put down his drink .

"Well, we just pretty much swam for the whole, time you know, listening to music, talking about stupid teenager stuff." Sora lied, tilting his head like a child.

His dad nodded and made a grunting sound.

"Sora, it seems as though you and Kairi are pretty close, might I ask if you have a crush on her." His mom asked politely, setting the pizza down in the center of the table. Sora once again choked on his drink, and set it down. _Am I ever gonna be able to drink this is peace without killing myself!_

"Uhh, mom now…isn't the time to be discussing this please." He replied red faced. Riku wasn't sure whether he was embarrassed or angry, he stared at him suspiciously.

"I see."

"…"

"You've known Kairi for how long again?" Sora's dad jumped in.

Sora turned his head towards his other parent, who now was getting intrigued by his lack of information.

"I guess we've known each other since grade two..so that's…almost seven years." Sora said while counting his fingers. His mother grinned at his father, and Sora was wondering what those two were up to.

"Well Kairi is a fine girl, she's very polite, and we love having her around, but recently you haven't been inviting her as much. Actually you totally stopped having her over the moment you met your friend Riku here." His dad interrogated. His dad turned his head over to give Riku another dirty look. _Man I think he can see through my mask, or at least doesn't like me!_ Riku coughed, and took a slice of pizza, to distract himself from the horrid glare coming from his right side.

"Dad, mom, what exactly are you trying to say?"

Sora's parent's looked at each other before looking at their very confused son, his mother smiled once again.

"We were wondering when you and Kairi would hook up, you know…DATE! We were hoping you would go with her because she was the perfect person for you, but some how that never happened." His mom explained frowning.

Sora rolled his eyes. _You guys don't know me very well…_

Riku shifted his eyes towards Sora, and gave him the look as "tell them TELL THEM FOR GOD SAKES TELL THEM AND GET YOUR FUCKIN FATHER OFF MY BACK!". Sora took a deep breath, and then sighed.

"I-I don't like Kairi in that way, I used to, but I realized I just like her as a friend, and loved her like a sister." Sora attempted to explain.

His parents stared at him in shock for a moment, leaving him a little self-conscious. _Stop it STOP IT! I HATE THAT STARE! I'M NOT PHSYCO STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE I AM!_

"Well, we understand Sora, it's really about how you feel, I guess." His mom said disappointed.

Riku snorted, his parents WERE oblivious to what Sora was at this moment. At the sound of his rude laughter, Sora's parents immediately glared at Riku once more. _GAH! LEAVE ME ALONE TO EAT IN PEACE MAN!_ He looked down at his food trying so hard to forget that he was getting evil stares of DOOM!

Sora stood up and clenched his hands into fists.

"Ma, pa, I'm sorry but I'm no longer hungry, would it be alright if I walked Riku, home?" He asked. Okay so he was hungry, VERY HUNGRY! But he didn't want to eat dinner being interrogated constantly, and he could tell Riku was uncomfortable.

His parents excused him from the table, and he and Riku left the room. The moment they stepped outside, Sora leaned his back against the wall and took a deep breath.

"I hate them." He murmured.

"They're not THAT bad, your mom is pretty nice, but I'll have to admit your dad has issues man, he's gonna kill me when he finds out about us." He tried to comfort Sora.

"Yeah, my dad has always been strict about who I date, who I'm with, and of course being his only son, I have to be perfect, and date the hot sexy girls." Sora muttered in hatred.

"How many girls have you dated Sora?" Riku asked a little bit interested.

"…'Bout 30 since the age I was allowed to date." Sora coughed.

Riku jumped back in shock. "How long since you were allowed to date!"

"Since I was 13." Sora looked down ashamed.

"Dude…"

What shocked Riku the most was, Sora, was seventeen, Riku was eighteen. It was like Sora was some kind of chick magnet, and what made it funny were all these years, he and Kairi never became an item. _I wonder why, out of all those girls he dated, he must've not had the same bond he does with Kairi. Why didn't he date her…_

"Riku…I know what your thinking." Sora said bluntly.

"It's pretty much written on my face isn't it?" Riku joked. Sora nodded.

"Don't bother walking me home Sora, I want you to have some time to yourself, you've got a lot to sort out right now. It's sad this came up with your parents just now. It COULD have been a better time!" Riku complained.

Sora nodded, and walked off the steps. Riku knew EXACTLY where he was heading.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Running as fast as his legs could take him, Sora made his way towards Kairi's house, three blocks down the road. He panted, and slowed down.

He walked into her well-decorated yard, and made his way up to the front steps. The house was a tannish brown, with white window shutters, and garden surrounding the entire house. It was a very welcoming environment, and usually made Sora happy when he would visit, but that wasn't the case this time.

Sora took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. A few seconds later, the door opened, emerged was a short 4"9 auburn haired girl. She had on a dark blue skirt that went down to her knees, and a white tank top, that was just short enough to show some stomach. The light of the setting sun reflected off her silver heart necklace she was wearing. The necklace in which Sora had given her for a birthday present, 2 years ago.

"Hiya Kairi." Sora tried to act happy.

"Oh, hey Sora, long time no see. What brings you here." Kairi faked a smile. Sora felt so awkward around her, he never used to be like that, he would love to be in her presence, but now it was Riku.

"Is…is it all right if I came in?" Sora stuttered, fiddling with his fingers while pacing side to side. Kairi could see the boy was nervous, and a bit distracted, so she didn't ask questions and invited him in.

"Mom, Sora is here, we're just going up to my room okay?" Kairi yelled into the kitchen.

"Kay, honey." A voice yelled back._ Isn't this lady even a bit suspicious of what two teenagers can do in a room alone together?_

They made their way up the winding staircase, into a hallway, which had four doors to it, the third one over to the right was Kairi's, luckily Sora still remembered.

They stepped into her dim room. Sora looked around, he sighed, nothing had changed here. Still her room had the overly amount of stuffed animals, and pictures of hot singers all over the walls, and the occasional certificate for her many achievements. The walls were a light blue, almost like the sky on the most cloudless day, and her bed, which had clouds on it, to match her so color coordinated room.

Sora nervously, walked towards her bed and took a seat on the springy mattress. Kairi sat down beside him, and gazed at him.

"Sora, why did you come here?" She asked him still staring.

"My parents…" Sora mumbled. Kairi suddenly got a worried expression on her face.

"What about them?"

"They, don't realize that we're only friends, and…and…"

"That your…not straight?" Kairi coughed. Sora nodded.

"They aren't happy about us not hanging out much anymore, and they don't really like Riku. They want us together, ya know?" Sora tried to explain.

"Sora, you haven't told them yet?" Kairi glared.

"It's harder than it looks Kairi!" Sora blurted out.

Kairi took offense and moved back a bit. She shook her head and grabbed her friend's hand in comfort.

"I know I know, your dad would probably flip and murder Riku in front of your face, but the least you can do is talk it over with your mom right?" She attempted to relieve the situation.

"She is kind of hoping that we would get together too…" Sora looked down disappointed at himself.

Kairi took a deep breath.

"Listen Sora, you have to go by how YOU feel not how your parents do, I know your dad wants you to be the perfect little stud, and I know how much your parents like me and all, but follow your heart! You have to tell them that you are NOT in love with me, nor will you ever be, and that Riku is the one you are with." Kairi lectured.

"Kairi…" Sora sighed.

"I'm-I'm so sorry for not spending time with you these past few months, I sometimes get wrapped up, and I forget who my first best friend was." Sora was starting to get pudgy eyed.

"Oh no no no Sora, don't cry please, you can't help that you want to be with the person you love, right? I understand, just don't forget about me that's all." Kairi tried to cheer him up.

Sora controlled his tears, and leaned over to hug Kairi. She jumped when he had, but immediately hugged him back in comfort. _I might as well admit it, I'll never have Sora, but I will always love him in the way he'd loved me for a short time._

Sora let go and smiled. Kairi smiled as well, holding back the tears that were preparing to form in her eyes now.

"I'm still sorry, I promise you I'll be coming over here a lot more, and vise versa! I'll also promise, that I will explain to my parents my current situation." Sora explained cheerily.

Kairi giggled, and shook Sora's hand commencing the promise.

A few moments later, Sora departed home, with several cookies, which was his dinner for tonight. As he was walking he started reminiscing, about his life right before Riku came into it.

------------------------------------------

_"HEY KAIRI-BOO!" Sora screamed while jumping his friend from the back._

_Kairi giggled and turned around hugging Sora (that was their usual daily hello)._

_"Hey Sora-Moo!" Kairi giggled again letting go of her hyper friend._

_The two were in front of Kairi's locker in their high school. Kairi was a 4"8 14 year old, auburn haired girl wearing a jean skirt down to her ankles, and a yellow tank top, with a black sweater over top. Sora was a 5" 14 year old boy with light brown spiky hair, and a pair of dark ripped jeans, and a gray hoody that had the logo of his favorite band on it._

_"You ready for the test today?" Sora asked reassuringly._

_"Aww yeah, I'm always ready!" Kairi winked. Sora laughed._

_"Yeah, 'cause you're a perfectionist you freak!" Sora joked while nudging Kairi._

_Kairi closed her eyes and grinned proudly. Then she looked around the hall, and back to Sora._

_"There's a dance coming up, Sora." She whispered._

_"I was just wonderin' if…"_

_"If you wanted to go with me?" Sora jumped ahead._

_Kairi nodded her head and blushed._

_"Sure! Sounds fun!" Sora grinned. Kairi smiled boldly, and locked her locker._

_Making their way down the hall, Kairi realized she forgot to say one thing._

_"Oh yeah Sora, did you hear there is this new student coming in today!" She said excitedly._

_"Oh really? Can't wait to see who it is. I hope it's not a girl, or my dad would probably ensure that I go out with her." Sora sighed._

_Kairi giggled. Then frowned._

_"Your dad sure has some issues with you and dating doesn't he, it's like he wants you to be the most popular person with the ladies, eh?" Kairi joked._

_Sora frowned and nodded. It was so true, he didn't understand his father half the time, was there really any reason to make his poor defenseless son date girls he didn't even like? Besides, he had had a crush on Kairi for about 3 years, but was way too afraid to admit that by now he was sure he loved her._

_"Sora…you okay, you're like zoning out on me here." Kairi waved a hand in front of his face._

_It was too late, Sora had smashed right into the next person who was in front of him. Unfortunately for him, the person he had smashed into, was about to change his life in the most unexpected way._

_He looked up and smiled sheepishly._

_"Oh I'm so sorry, I was daydreami-" Sora tried to apologize before opening his eyes to see who he had run into._

_His eyes widened at the site of the person. They were so…so GORGEOUS! The boy was muscular, with a pale skin tone, and the silkiest silver hair flowing ever so freely to his shoulders. He had on faded jeans, and a dark blue t-shirt with a logo of some name brand. _

_Sora unknowingly was drooling at the sight of him, and had to wipe his mouth. He shook his head wondering why he had such a wacked reaction to a guy!_

_The silver haired boy grinned, then smirked._

_"Oh no it's okay, I think I'll live, being run into and all by you I don't think I'll lose any sleep over my injuries." He chuckled._

_Sora pouted, of course direct the insult to the fact that Sora was about the size of a girl!_

_"Well then, I'm glad to see your not dying. I'm Sora." He said putting his hand out for a handshake. The older boy smiled._

_"I'm Riku, I'm new here so could you direct me to this class." He said shaking Sora's hand before taking out a chart with his classes on it._

_"So you're the new student, I'm Kairi." Kairi smiled putting her hand out as well._

_"Pleased to meet you." Riku smiled shaking her hand as well._

_Sora glanced at the chart to find that Riku was in three out of five of his classes, and for some reason was happy about it._

_"Okay well you are in our class for first, I'll have to direct you to second, and your in my third so meet me…right here and I'll show you where it is, as for fourth I'll direct you after lunch, and you are in my fifth." Sora explained hyperly._

_Riku nodded, and followed the two to his first class. The class, which happened to be, English class._

_Riku glanced at Sora in the middle of class and grinned when he saw Sora turn to face him. They both smiled at each other for a moment, then Sora turned around. Riku gazed at him for a few moments, and smiled again._

_In fifth period, Riku slipped a note into Sora's pocket, and grinned. Then went off to his seat and remained quiet for the rest of the period._

_----------------------------------_

_Sora arrived home, threw his bag to the side and ran towards the kitchen to find his parents. They turned and greeted him with a friendly smile._

_"Kairi and I are going to the dance Friday." He smiled while grabbing a cookie._

_"That's great hunny, you guys are so good together." She grinned._

_"MA!" Sora blushed._

_"I didn't say we were goin out!"_

_"Oh I know, you guys really should though." She joked._

_Sora knew how much he liked Kairi, but for some reason he couldn't get his mind off the new student…Riku…Riku…what a name, it matches his mysterious exterior. He went into thought about the boy's muscular body, and bright glowing aquamarine eyes. Sora shook his head again, _**_what am I thinking! He's a GUY!_**_ Sora walked off to his room to call Kairi._

_"Hello?" A young familiar voice answered._

_"Kairi-Boo!" Sora giggled._

_He heard a giggle from the other line._

_"Hey Sora-Moo, is it okay if I call you later, I have stuff I have to do." She said apologetically. _

_"No prob. Talk to you later then, luv ya!" Sora said before hanging up._

_He looked around his room, and sighed. He always wondered how his room never stayed as clean as Kairi's. It was a pale brown, almost tan, with the walls completely covered by his favorite band, and his favorite actors. For some unknown reason all his favorite celebrities were men._

_He reached into his pocket and pulled out the paper that Riku had slipped into his pocket earlier today. He unfolded it and looked at it. In neat writing it said Riku's name, his phone number, and his email, with the words "lets be friends" underneath._

_"Oh, that's original Riku." Sora snorted._

_"Riku…Akatsuki I mean." He snorted again._

_He daringly, picked up the phone, and dialed the number. He could hear someone pick up on the other end._

_"Hello." Said a very toneless, but sexy voice._

_Sora gulped, he had nothing to say so he said what came to his mind._

_"H-hey." Oh nice._

_"Who's this?" _

_"S-Sora." _**_STOP STUTTERING!_**_ Sora mentally yelled at himself._

_"Ohhhh, sorry there I didn't recognize your voice, it's even higher on the phone." Riku chuckled._

_Sora got agitated. He took a deep breath and sighed._

_"What's up?" He said._

_"Nothing, you?"_

_"Nothing."_

_"Any special reason why you called, or did you just miss me?"_

_"Gah?"_

_"HAHAH! I'm kidding dude."_

_"Oh, umm naw, I felt like calling you, I just read your note heh."_

_"Oh okay. What's your whole name then?"_

_"Mmm, Sora…Sora Kyuuki."_

_"Cool. Could I have your phone number and email too?"_

_"Yeah but I never use my email. I'll give you a note with it all tomorrow okay."_

_"Yup."_

_"Well, uh… I'm going to go now…so…"_

_"Okay, see you tomorrow."_

_Sora hung the phone up, and found himself so very red in the face. Why was it so hard to talk to this person, he was usually the most out going person he knew. _

_It never occurred to him that, maybe he wasn't so sure about his sexuality._

_Until the day came he faced Kairi that is._

_--------------------------_

_It was Thursday, and Sora was at the end of the line with hiding his feelings for Kairi._

_He was standing in front of her, by his locker, and was the most nervous he had ever been._

_"K-Kairi…" Sora stuttered._

_Kairi looked up to face Sora, and stared at him gazing._

_"Yeah, Sora?" she said blinking._

_"For about three years now I have…"_

_"I have…"_

_"l-"_

_Right then, Sora was interrupted by a sudden yell from the distance._

_"HEYYYYYY SORAAAA!" Yelled the voice._

_Sora turned around to find Riku running towards the two, yelling their names._

**_BAD BAD BAD! TIMING RIKU! GAH!_**

_"Hey man, sorry if I'm interrupting something, but I really need to talk to you Sora." Riku stopped and said seriously._

_Sora looked back at Kairi, then at Riku and nodded._

_"I'll, talk to you later then Kairi." Kairi nodded to Sora's words._

_Sora walked off with Riku into the abandoned hallway where no one goes except to do blow jobs, and other sexual stuff that Sora was all too oblivious about. Riku closed the door and turned around to face Sora, with a serious, yet worried expression._

_"Sora, I don't know exactly how to say this…but." Riku put his hands onto his new friend's shoulders, and tried to smile._

_"Sora, I think I, like you." Riku blushed._

_"Well of course, I like you too, that's why we're friends, right?" Sora said being totally dumbfounded._

_"No, no, not that kind of like Sora, I mean, what I'm trying to say is, I'm…not totally and utterly, straight." Riku explained the best he could._

_Sora, jumped back pushing Riku off his shoulders. His eyes widened, and he stared blinklessly at Riku._

_"WHAT? Oh my god Riku! Why didn't you tell me this before?" Sora freaked._

_"I'm sorry, I just wasn't ready. I need you to know this so I'm not lying to you, you're the best friend I ever had." Riku looked down saddened._

_"Riku…" Sora frowned walking slowly up to his friend. He placed his hands on his shoulders and smiled._

_"I, can't stop thinking about you Riku, I'd hate to lose you as a friend, but I'm not going to lie to you, I no longer believed I was straight since Wednesday morning." Sora smiled cheerfully, giggling._

_"What made you think that?" Riku smiled asking mannerly._

_"Well, when a dude comes into your life, and you drool every time you see them, I kind of thought it might mean something. Who knows maybe you are just an exception, but I would take into account why I have to take a cold shower every time I see the lead singer of my band." Sora said shifty eyed._

_Riku stared at Sora for a few seconds before bursting out into laughter. Sora started laughing with him, until Riku stopped to ask one more question before they should leave the hallways before anyone gets suspicious._

_"Did you not plan on telling me this?" Riku asked shyly._

_"Umm yeah, actually, because I have loved Kairi for a while now and I WAS going to tell her that, but of course I had to run into you!" Sora smirked._

_Riku laughed, and insisted that they leave now, the bell was about to ring._

_While Sora walked down the halls looking for Kairi, he saw her walking with her head down with her books in her hands. When Sora looked at her in that moment, something had changed, he no longer felt the same warmth in his heart, the love. It was gone!_

_Sora gulped, and wondered if this meant that he was really in love with Riku now. He couldn't believe how fast his life was changing before his eyes._

_"K-Kairi!" Sora waved her down. She looked up and smiled brightly._

_"Hey Sora, hey Riku, you guys done your boy talk?" She giggled._

_Sora nodded and put on a fake grin._

_"Yeah, we got some things settled."_

_"So, what were you saying before to me Sora?"_

_"Umm, I don't think I need to talk about it anymore."_

_"Oh, I see. Okay then."_

_The three walked off to class, and Sora never managed to tell Kairi about any of what he was feeling about her, and what he was feeling about Riku._

_The night of the dance certainly set things straight._

_--------------------------_

_"SORA! HOW COULD YOU! YOU'VE BEEN LYING TO ME!"_

_"No! No I haven't! It was just yesterday I convinced myself!"_

_"You said you felt that way about him since you met him!"_

_"Well I wasn't sure what it was until now! Please Kairi, the last thing I need is you yelling at me when I'm so damned confused!"_

_"What ever Sora, just go, there's no need to be here, go be with Riku."_

_Sora turned and walked off head facing down in shame._

_"I HOPE YOU HAVE FUN EXPLAINING TO YOUR PARENTS SORA!"_

_Sora shivered, Kairi was right, his parents. EVIL!_

_He wanted to try his best, for the future of him and Riku (if there was even going to be one), he would stand up to his parents, meaning death or not._

_He clenched his hands into fists and left the dance._


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Sora entered his doorway, into a quiet house. He looked around before taking off his shoes, and quietly made his way to the kitchen.

No one was in the kitchen, the lights were off, and the table as well as the dishes were clean. Sora looked around, to find his parents weren't home at all.

"Okay, this'll by me some time to think of how I'm going to tell them." Sora said to himself in the quiet house.

He picked up the phone and dialed Riku's number, it didn't take him long to memorize it, he was calling it up to five times a day.

"Sora?" Said the very familiar voice.

"Hey Riku." Sora replied.

"What's up? You tell your parents?"

"No, I went to Kairi's."

"Oh. I thought so."

"I promised myself that if I ever got together with you, I would tell my parents, but it's been months since I made that promise, I'm not going to break it Riku, but I need you to help me keep it."

"How?"

"Be with me when I tell them."

"Sora, I…I don't know if I could do that, your dad will kill me."

"Well I'm sorry if your afraid Riku, but I need you now, okay, you're lucky that your parents excepted it when you told them. But you knew you were gay way the hell before I did."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"I'll be with you when you tell them."

"I love you, Riku."

"I love you too, Sora."

Sora then hung up, with tears forming in his eyes once more. Don't cry Sora, don't cry, your life isn't THAT bad, you've finally made up with Kairi, and you're about to set your life right with Riku, because tomorrow, is the day your parents know, the REAL Sora kyuuki.

Sora made his way upstairs to his lonely room, and fell asleep the moment he fell onto the bed.

-My life would be easier if I never met Riku, but I admit I love him way too much to ever wish that-

----------------------

_"Riku." Sora said bluntly._

_Riku turned his head to face his friend. They were on the dock, the place where Riku would occasionally go to think. He had told that to Sora a few hours after Sora had ran to him crying because of the argument he and Kairi had at the dance._

_Riku calmly watched as Sora walked up to him, and Riku grinned._

_"Yes Sora?" Riku asked mannerly._

_"What…what is going to happen to us now, that we know we like each other?" Sora asked confusedly._

_"I'm not sure Sora, it just depends if you are willing to be with a guy." Riku said surely._

_Sora glared at Riku. He knew Sora was willing to be with Riku, the only problem Sora faced was, he had never been intimate with a guy in his life, and it would seem very VERY awkward._

_Just then Riku slowly paced towards Sora, and lightly touched Sora's face, caressing his cheek with his thumb._

_"Sora, I love the look in your eyes, it's like you have no care in the world, like you have a mask, and it is those bright beautiful eyes of yours."_

_Sora stared into Riku's aqua eyes, and got lost._

_"Riku, I…I" Sora was interrupted by a soft kiss on the cheek._

_Sora blushed horribly, and started to shiver. Suddenly, Riku kissed him lightly on the lips, to see a reaction. Sora shivered once more, and looked up at him._

_He knew what was going on was so wrong, to him, his family, and all his morals, but why did it feel so right? Sora inched closer to Riku, and before Riku to say anything, Sora was kissing Riku back._

_They went into a heavy kiss, and Riku grasped Sora tightly and pushed harder on his lips. Sora started to moan, he moved his hands upward towards Riku's neck and placed that at the base. Riku put his hands on Sora's ass, and felt his way up his back to the base of his neck. Sora shivered and moaned. The feeling was overwhelming, and Sora needed more, more!_

_Before the boys had partially made it up each other's shirts, they were interrupted by a noise in the background, someone was coming onto the dock._

_When Riku let go of Sora, and told him that it was time to call it a night, Sora felt so empty inside, deprived of what he loved, deprived of his Riku._

_That night Sora never slept so horridly, he tossed and turned in his sleep, feeling the emptiness inside him, he was becoming obsessed with Riku. The one boy who changed his sexuality, and ruined his chance with Kairi, but he still loved him damnit! He still loved him._

_Loved him. Riku._

----------------------

Sora awoken early the next morning to the sound of his doorbell. He sat up and waited for the sound of his cheery parents to answer the door and greet who ever was there. Then he would have to get up because apparently it was 'rude' to be in another room while there was company.

"Stupid house rules…" Sora muttered under his breath while dragging his tired half dead body off his bed and grabbing fresh clothes to put on.

Right on cue Sora opened the door to see his mother at the end of the staircase, she was just about to walk up to get Sora, when she looked up to see him all ready up.

"Oh, hunny, your up. Your friend Kairi is here, would you like me to send her up there?" She asked politely with a grin on her face.

Why the hell is she here? Meh, better be nice.

"Okay sure, send 'er on up." Sora winked and waved his hand.

His mother smiled and waved Kairi on to head upstairs. Sora watched as the shy, but still smiling girl made her way up the staircase. All eyes were on her, in her little purple sundress, and still wearing the necklace, she must never take it off.

Kairi looked up to see Sora, standing there wearing a dark green t-shirt on, with baggy dark blue jeans. She made her way up the final step, paused, and smiled.

"Hey Sora, did I wake you up?" She grinned, and said jokingly.

Sora shook his head and smiled as well. "'Course not, I was awake." He lied.

"Good."

Sora led Kairi into his room, which she was not surprised to see that it hadn't changed. Just the fact that there were pictures of Riku everywhere, and notes from him strung about. She smiled and kind of chuckled, they reminded her so much of her and Sora when they were best of best friends. _Well, it's him and Riku now; I was cut the moment I acted so damn homophobic when I found out about Sora at the dance._

"Kairi?" Sora noticed she was not at all there anymore; she seemed to be in the clouds.

Kairi turned her head to look at her former best friend.

"Sora…I think it's time we settled what we never talked about before you started ignoring me." She said with tears forming in her eyes.

"What…kind of stuff are you talking about Kairi…?" Sora said confused.

"Sora, first of all I wanted to apologize for flippin' out on you during the dance, when I found out how you felt about Riku. I was just really surprised, and couldn't believe it." Kairi explained, starting to cry.

"Kairi, don't cry, it's okay I forgive you, I can understand where your reaction was coming from." Sora said worriedly, trying to comfort his friend.

"Sora…I never managed to tell you this either, but…but I loved you. That's probably another reason why I yelled." She sniffled.

Sora stood back, he saw this coming, and he knew it would, but why now! He looked around the room thinking hard about what to say now.

"Kairi…I…" Sora's face went red.

"It's okay Sora, I don't expect you to process all this right now, I just really needed to tell you this so we can go back to being friends. If there is anything you need to talk about with me, you know my door is always open, I'm just glad that we're finally talking again." She smiled and hugged Sora.

He led her downstairs, and out the door, once she was gone he closed it and put his back to it. He sighed, and thought back.

------------------------------

_School was horrible for Sora, he had to hide his feelings for Riku, and he had to avoid Kairi, who happened to be in every one of his classes._

_Every lunch hour, Sora would go off with Riku, and talk about their lives, and get to know each other better, because they weren't sure if they should get together, they had hardly knew each other, it had only been 2 weeks since they met. _

_"What's going to happen with you and Kairi? You guys were so close man." Riku asked in the middle of taking a bite of his PB and J sandwich._

_"I don't know, but if she can't be supportive of me, then she isn't a very good friend." Sora replied._

_"Riku?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Why did you come into the school year so late?"_

_"Hmm, my dad got a job here in town, and my mom insisted that we all go."_

_"Are your parents nice?"_

_"They what I'd call the normal tolerance level for parents…why?"_

_"Oh, nothing, never mind."_

_"Mm kay."_

_Sora was nervous about the family thing. If he and Riku ever got together, he would have to make sure that when Riku met his parents, that he get a restraining order before entering the doorway._

_Meanwhile, Riku wasn't worried one bit about Sora, and the parents thing. His parents already knew Riku was gay, the moment he was age 13. It was a lovely way of finding out. Riku had just gotten home from a double date, and his mother asked how it went and he had answered by saying._

_"Mom, I was looking at her friend's boyfriend all night…is there a reason why I was doing that?" He asked confusedly. _

_His mom shook her head, and thus beginning Riku's new life, with a new sexuality. Luckily, he had very supportive parents. Unlike Sora's._

_It was only a matter of time, until Riku started visiting Sora's house, JUST as a friend of course. When Riku walked into the house the first time, immediately he could feel the presence of hatred._

_He got glares, and he felt so damn uncomfortable, he wanted to run in circles screaming like a little girl._

_After only being at Sora's house twice, they decided to hang out outside, where they were safe from parents. Sometimes they would make up excuses (going to Kairi's house) so Sora's parents didn't get too suspicious of what was going on._

_It took about three months for Riku and Sora to admit they were perfect for each other, and finally got together. Every day that passed, Sora grew farther away from Kairi, his best friend (AND CRUSH!) Had become Riku._

_Kairi lived her own life, trying to forget about Sora, but she knew in her heart she couldn't forget someone she loved so deeply._

_The school year ended, and summer began. Sora never heard from Kairi the entire time, and was thankful his parents didn't get suspicious of why Kairi never came to his house, but he and Riku went to her house almost frequently._

_Having only been together with Riku for a couple of weeks, Sora was still not into the intimacy. Knowing now he was free from the gawking eyes of his school, he took advantage of having unlimited time with his new lover._

_Everyday, Sora and Riku would meet at the park. At first they'd only talk and occasionally hold hands. Riku was willing to do more, but knowing Sora, he was nervous about his newly discovered sexuality change. Riku let Sora take his time._

_Eventually, Sora got comfortable._


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Sora's flashbacks were interrupted by the door being knocked on. He jumped, and stood back, carefully turning the knob, confused on who it might be.

His fears were put to rest when he saw that in front of him was, of course, his lover, his knight in shining armor! Sora smiled, and jumped to Riku to give him a hug.

"You came!" he said happily, still grasping the silver haired boy.

"Of course Sora, who will be here to protect you from your man-slaughtering father." He giggled.

Sora looked down at Riku's hand to find a small, item in it.

"What's 'dat Riku? A present for meeeeee." Sora chuckled, while poking Riku in the shoulder.

"You could say that…it's a phoenix down in case your parents murder one of us." He said so seriously, then broke out into laughter.

Sora joined in the laughing, and grinned. "I'll be sure to use it."

He invited Riku in, and sat him in the living room. Sora went upstairs to get his parents; it was time, time to tell them.

"Ma, pa? Could you guys see me in the living room please, there's something important I want to talk about." He said bravely.

"Okay, hunny, is Kairi gone?" His mother asked.

Sora nodded, and his dad frowned. _Well if this isn't about them two, it's about something bad, probably._ He thought to himself.

"It's about R-Riku." Sora hesitated before finishing his sentence.

"Ah, I see, very well, we shall meet you in a moment, okay, hunny?" His mother smiled reassuringly.

Sora made his way downstairs, taking deep breaths. He arrived into the living room to find Riku sitting in the same spot, he was wearing a light blue sweater, with a black snow coat material vest over, and his usual light blue faded jeans. Riku looked tense, but yet, so calm._ What's with this kid, does he not know what he's in for!_ Sora, walked up to Riku, and sat down beside him.

Sora took his hand for a moment, and smiled. _We can do this, we can do this, I know it, yes…I think._ Sora frowned and let go of Riku's hand.

Just then, the two adults, walked into the living room. They were calm, and a bit confused. Surprisingly, Sora's father looked at Riku, NORMALLY! _WOOT! YEAH! FINALLY, SOME SIGN THAT SORA'S FATHER ISN'T A TOTAL PHSYCHO PATH!_

Riku snorted.

They sat down, and looked at the two younger boys across from them. The room was bright, with burgundy curtains, as well as pillows, and the carpet. The rest of the room was a light tan, the furniture and the walls. The room had many candles around, to make it seem more homey, and comfortable. This time, it wasn't as comfortable as it should have been.

Sora's mom was the first to speak,

"So, what is it you want to talk to us about?" She put on a fake smile.

"Mom, dad, for about half the school year, I have been hiding something from you. I think I have kept it in enough." Sora began.

"Continue…" His father said, suspiciously.

Sora looked at Riku, then back at his parents. He took a deep breath and began; he could feel the weight fly off his shoulders piece by piece.

"Riku and I are…are, going out. Yes, I am aware that he is a guy, and so am I. But, the thing is, I don't think I am all that straight. I found out when I met Riku. It was the week of the dance, and that was also the week my really good friendship with Kairi ended, because she wasn't happy with the choice I had made. Now I know a lot of people are going to be questioning my feelings and choices, when this is found out, but I love Riku, okay, I do I really do. I don't know what else to say to you guys to convince you that, this is who I am, and I do not regret it one bit. As for Kairi, we are slowly becoming friends again, we got our differences settled, and I'm happy for that. I'm sorry if I'm not your perfect son, but, I followed my heart, and that's where it led me."

The room stood silent, as Sora caught his breath from all that talking. Suddenly, Sora's mom stood up, while his father put his hand to his face, rubbing his temples. Sora's mom walked over to the two boys, and attempted to smile.

"Sora, why didn't you tell us this before?" She asked.

"B-because, I thought you guys would kill me, you always thought so highly of me, well dad anyway." Sora explained.

"I see. Well, hunny I want you to know I support your feelings. You are at the age where anything can happen, and I'm here to guide you. As long as you are happy with Riku, I'm happy." She grinned.

"Really? Your fine with it?" Sora asked excitedly.

"Of course hunny." She replied, putting a hand on her son's shoulder.

Just then, Sora's father stood up. He looked up at the two boys, and frowned.

"This obviously, hasn't come from MY side of the family." He grunted.

"No son of mine will be acting in such a way, while he was put on this earth to be a normal human being." His face was wrinkled as if he was just in a fight.

Sora looked down, depressed, he knew this was coming. Riku meanwhile was being enraged with the words coming out of his father's mouth.

"But…dad…I"

"I don't really care Sora, your mom may support you, but as long as you're under this roof, you are not to be with boys." His father glared at the direction of Riku.

At that time, Riku had reached his limit; it was SORA'S DAD BASHING TIME!

He stood up almost immediately, and faced Sora's dad. _I don't care if I get killed, we've been afraid of this fucker for TOO LONG! Time to set things right!_

"Listen! This is your son your not approving of, how would you feel, I mean come on! IF YOU DON'T THINK SORA IS PERFECT RIGHT NOW, THEN YOU HAVE SOME SERIOUS ISSUES! Look at him! Does this child seem anymore abnormal than the rest of the teenaged population, I don't think so! Just because your son is gay doesn't give you the right to automatically assume he's abnormal and disgraceful in anyway. If you want to believe life that way, THEN YOU ARE THE DISGRACEFUL ONE! DOES YOUR SON SEEM UNHAPPY? HUH? NO! HE'S NOT! AND THAT'S WHAT YOU SHOULD WANT YOUR SON TO BE , HAPPY! NOT BEING MISERABLE DATING EVERY FUCKING GIRL YOU CAN PICK OUT FOR HIM!"

Riku stepped back and took a deep breath. He had never yelled at an adult before in his life, but this one was an exception. This one needed to be taught.

Sora's dad's face twitched, he was just owned by an over-confident teenager. He stepped back, attempting to handle the situation. He felt his anger growing, yet he still held it in. He started thinking about what Riku had said to him, and started believing that maybe Riku was right.

"He's got a very good point…" Sora's mom calmly said, breaking the silence.

Riku was standing breathing heavily; his face was turning a light red. His dad was standing there staring at the floor, obviously in deep thought.

"I…I need some time to think…" His dad finally spoke. With that he walked out of the room, and out the door.

"Sora, your father isn't always like this, he was just upset that you aren't turning out the way he wanted you to. He doesn't realize he can't live life for you; make your choices for you. He just regrets the way he lived his life, and wanted yours to be just right. He must've missed the fact that maybe you won't be what he wants you to be." His mom explained trying to comfort the boy.

Sora stood up; just then Riku noticed the boy had tears in his eyes. He had been quiet the moment his dad started talking.

"I can't be in a house where my own father hates mine and my boyfriend's guts. Until the day comes he excepts that his son isn't "perfect", I'm leaving!" Sora shouted, before making his way towards the door.

"HUNNY WAIT!" His mom screamed trying to grab the boy, but Sora took off running down the road.

"FUCK!" Riku screamed.

What worried Sora's mother more was the fact that it was just starting to rain, when Sora had left the house. There was a storm coming and, Sora was going to be the one caught in it.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

Riku ran out the door, screaming for Sora to come back, but the boy didn't listen. Before he knew it, Sora was out of sight. The rain began to pour harder and faster, Riku stood there, in shock. His clothes were getting drenched; he stood there, raining flowing down his face, washing the tears off his cheeks. He wouldn't give up now, not even the rain will stop him from finding Sora.

He ran to Kairi's house. It was still raining and getting worse, but he kept going. He ran up to Kairi's steps and banged on the door. She was the one to open the door, and gasped at the sight of the soaked, and stressed Riku.

"What's wrong Riku?" She asked worriedly.

"Sora…gone…he and father….fought…need help…finding him!" Riku panted.

"Oh my god! Riku! Okay! Well split up! You go right and I'll go left, we have to find him before he gets sick!" Kairi panicked while running down her step, still wearing her sundress. It didn't take long for Kairi's dress to get soaked, Riku and Kairi split up and they began running. Every inch of that town was sure to be searched.

Kairi ran around the corners of each neighborhood until she stopped to catch her breath. She started coughing, and sneezed. Standing up she began running again, confident that Sora would be found.

Meanwhile, Riku ran as fast and as hard as he possibly could, screaming Sora's name every fifteen seconds. He was suddenly stopped, but a hand on his shoulder, which turned out to be Sora's mom.

"You'll get sick out here, come with me, you need to dry off, I'll take the car once you're warm." She explained leading Riku into the house. She was unaware that Kairi was still out there running frantically looking for Sora, in the freezing rain.

Riku sat on the couch, restless; he was all dried, in Sora's clothes, which were just a little bit too tight for Riku. Sora's mom was sitting there almost in tears; she was trying to act calm around Riku.

"I think we should go now, because… Kairi is out there still." Riku finally spoke up.

"Oh, my dear! You should have said something, she must be freezing!" Mrs. Kyuuki stood abrupt and ran for her car keys.

They both got into the car that Sora's father hadn't taken. Riku saw Kairi sitting on the side of the curb holding her body, and shivering non-stop.

He stepped out of the car, and helped Kairi get up, she was shivering, and coughing, and sneezing the whole way back to her house. Riku insisted that Mrs. Kyuuki take Kairi home without him, Riku might know where Sora is. She agreed and drove off leaving Riku in the rain, this time with a coat, and umbrella equipped.

Riku made his way towards the dock. It was their special place; they knew where they were there anytime they were upset or something. He walked onto and as he suspected, he saw a little blur sitting at the end of it. He quietly walked up to it, to see it was Sora. He was crying into his knees, with his arms wrapped around his legs, he was rocking back and forth talking to himself. He was muttering words about his dad.

"Sora." Riku said, placing a hand onto Sora's shoulder.

Sora immediately turned his head to see who had called his name, and saw Riku's warm, light face. Riku put the umbrella over Sora.

"How'd you know?" Sora asked.

"Is it really that hard to tell where you would go right now Sora?" Riku chuckled. Although it had taken him up until now to figure it out.

Sora grinned, and chuckled too. He turned around to allow the older boy to hold him; they grasped each other into a hug. It was so warm for Sora; he was shivering so much, and felt so much happier in Riku's arms. He regretted running away, but he didn't want to go back to his dad.

"Come on lets go back to your house, your dad isn't home yet." Riku helped Sora up and said reassuringly.

"'Kay." Sora said while getting up, still shivering like crazy.

Riku held Sora all the way home. Until Riku's cell phone rang. He picked it up to find it was Mrs. Kyuuki.

"Yeah, uh huh, oh, ohhh. Oh no. Oh my god, ya I've got him. Yeah we'll be there soon." He hung up.

"What's wrong Riku?" Sora asked hugging the boy tighter.

Riku looked at Sora, with a serious, and scared expression on his face.

"Kairi, she was helping me look, and now… well she's really sick." Riku explained trying to hold back his panic.

Sora's eyes widened. Kairi was really really sick, because of him!

"Let's get there then, and quick!" Sora shouted.

They attempted running towards Kairi's house, in the pouring rain. Riku couldn't see that Sora was crying, but he didn't need to see when he could feel it.

They arrived at Kairi's house, by then Sora was less sick because Riku had given him his coat. Sora opened the door without knocking and ran into the house heading straight for Kairi's room.

"KAIRI! KAIRI! I'M SORRY!" Sora yelled coming up the stairs.

Riku ran up the stairs right behind Sora. Sora opened the door to see his mom, and Kairi's mom standing by Kairi's bed, she was a very pale white, and was shivering non-stop. They had her in her bed, with about three blankets on her that Sora could see.

He walked up to her bed, and looked down at her.

"I'm sorry Kairi. I-I shouldn't have run away!" Sora started to cry again.

"Sora, it's okay. I'll be fine." Kairi tried to comfort the crying boy.

"We'll leave you guys to talk." Sora's mom left the room leading both Riku and Kairi's mother out of the room.

As soon as Sora heard the door shut, he collapsed onto the floor, and started to cry harder. He grabbed Kairi's ice-cold hand, and looked up at her now teary eyes.

"Kairi, if anything ever happens to you I won't forgive myself."

"I told you, I'll be fine." Kairi rolled her eyes at her dramatic friend.

"Well, what if you're wrong, what if you…you…"

"I won't die Sora, sheesh."

"You…never know. I- Kairi! I never got the chance to tell you this! But I loved you too! Okay! I did, and I was about to tell you that day, but Riku interrupted me to tell me he liked me. After that I couldn't face you again. I'm sorry, it may possibly be Riku's fault we stopped being friends, and that I convinced myself I was gay, but I can't blame him for that. He may have ruined my chance with you Kairi, but you have to understand I love him." Sora was now in deep tears.

"Sora…" Kairi whispered.

Sora looked up, he whipped the tears from his face.

"Yeah?" He sniffled.

"Don't worry, I want you to be with Riku. It's just too bad we were both too chicken to tell each other this before he came into our lives." Kairi smiled.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Kairi, I really did like you, a lot, for like three years, I was just too damned chicken to tell you. I can't say I feel that way now, but not a day goes by that I don't regret not telling you. I wanted to be with you so badly, and I suppose my parents did too. Well, now they have to except Riku." Sora put his hands to his face, and rubbed his eyes.

"Sora Kyuuki, since when were you the type to bawl your eyes out when you didn't get the girl? Most times you'd be so happy." Kairi giggled.

"Yeaha, well Kairi Itaike, since when do you run out in the freezing rain to look for your friend who you haven't talked to in months, doesn't sound too logical to be an idea of yours." Sora started giggling too.

They started laughing, and Sora stood up, he hugged her and backed up.

"Well, I'll get outta here, let you get your rest, a doctor is coming just in case." Sora smiled.

"Oh, my god! I'm fine you tart." Kairi laughed.

He waved bye to Kairi, and opened her door, without looking up Sora walked out of the room, right into someone. That someone happened to be Riku.

The Riku that had been listening to their conversation this whole time.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

_"Sora, so you think you would still end up loving Kairi still, even though you love me?" Riku asked shyly._

_The boys were walking home from school one day; they had been together for about 2 weeks when Riku brought up the Kairi subject. Sora looked at Riku, and tightened his grip on Riku's hand._

_"No, I don't think I would, I promise, I love you, and only you now." He smiled._

_"Okay, I'll hold it to ya." Riku grinned._

_Sora leaned over and gave Riku a quick kiss on the lips. Sora was no longer nervous to kiss Riku, but he knew eventually there was more to come the looser Sora got around Riku._

_"Oh don't worry, for all I know, we'll probably never speak again, it's already been weeks since we last said something to each other. Even looked at each other." Sora said gazing up at the sky._

_"I hope not Sora, because you love me, and only my, right?" He winked._

_"Uh huh, and that promise shall stick with me." He smiled._

_They kept walking._

_------------------------_

"Riku…" Sora said softly looking at the still, emotionless boy.

Riku didn't move.

"Riku? Why are you so silent?"

No sound.

"RIKU?" He hollered.

Finally Riku took a deep breath and opened his mouth.

"I thought you promised me, Sora." He said his eyes now turning pink.

"Promised you what?" Sora asked, a bit confused.

"Promised me that you would love me, and ONLY me!" Riku shouted, it echoed through the hallway. Sora was sure the whole town heard it.

"Oh, that promise, Riku I do love you!" Sora backfired.

"Then why were you telling Kairi you loved her! I thought you weren't going to bother, because it was useless to tell her something that will never work!" Riku lectured.

"Riku…"

"I stood up for you about your dad! Now look what you do to repay me! You fucking fall back in love with Kairi!"

"RIKU! SHE'S SICK! I had to get everything off my chest that I never did last year, the time felt right!"

Riku stood there in silence. He didn't believe a word from the kid's mouth. He just was wanted to finally tell her how he felt, because of course it was the perfect time, Riku wasn't there.

"Bull-shit." Was all Riku could come up with.

"Riku, why won't you believe me? Do you want me to prove I love you, because I can, I can prove right now!" Sora demanded.

"What could possibly top this?" Riku snorted.

"I wouldn't have slept with you if I didn't love you." Sora crossed his arms and stated as boldly as he could.

"People sleep together all the time, how is this different?" Riku grunted.

"I could of slept with all those girls my dad forced me to date, you want to know why? Because I knew I would lose my virginity to the one I truly love." Sora stated.

Riku could feel his heart burning, what Sora had just said made his stomach sink. Maybe Sora was telling the truth; maybe he really did love Riku, and had to tell Kairi about last year so his conscience could be at ease.

"Sora.." Riku whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"Maybe we're just too different people, I got too jealous over you, I'm too demanding, I don't deserve you."

"Riku! If anything I don't deserve you! I should have told you what was on my mind, you would of understood, right?"

"Of course."

"Riku, please, don't leave me, not now." Sora sniffled.

Riku walked up to his friend and hugged him. He put his mouth to Sora's ear; close enough that Sora was shivering from Riku's calm breathing.

"Sora…since when is it that we 'sleep together'." He whispered.

Sora backed up and shook his head.

"Sorry, 'make LOVE with you' then." He smiled, and then giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"I never said that before, usually girls would be like 'Sora, I'm hot and horny, wanna go back to my house and bang.' OR 'sleeeeep with me pleeeease.' OR! 'You're SO hot FUCK ME please! GOD DAMN IT FUCK MEEE!'" Sora was making movements like a girl begging while saying the quotes he had heard in his lifetime.

"So...yeah I never really got the chance to say, make love." He giggled again.

"I see."

"Riku, you're not going to leave me are you, because I don't think I could handle it." Sora whined.

"I'm still not sure Sora, I don't think we're quite ready for a relationship, you obviously have some issues to sort out with your family, and with Kairi. I want you to get your life on track before I come into it." Riku explained the calmest he could.

Sora's eyes suddenly got darker. He was feeling that emptiness again, the emptiness he felt when Riku would say good night to him and leave when they started going out, only this time, it would be for longer than nine hours.

"I understand…but, I don't think my life is THAT crazy right now, I mean I finally got things settled with Kairi, I just need to deal with my dad, for all I know he probably approves now, I haven't seen him since he left the house earlier today." Sora fiddled with his fingers trying not to cry again, he had cried enough.

Without a word, Riku kissed Sora on the forehead, and walked downstairs, exiting through the front door. Sora stood there, Riku had just…just left him.

The emptiness suddenly got worse.

"Riku…no…" He muttered.

--------------------------

It seemed like years since Sora had last seen Riku, when really it had only been a couple of months. Sora had his life going for him finally, and maybe just maybe, he would thank Riku for suggesting leaving for that reason. What he still hoped and wished with all his heart, that Riku wasn't gone forever.

The night Riku left, the doctor came and helped Kairi. Sora and his mom went back home, to find his father waiting for them. After a long night of talking, Sora finally began to understand his dad. His dad finally understood his son. They started doing more things together, and Sora's dad promised never to treat him as though he owned Sora's life again.

All was forgiven, except one thing. The pain and emptiness that Sora felt. He missed Riku so much, so much it hurt. Sora spent his hours with Kairi, when she was still sick, it wasn't too long until she was perfectly well, and willing to start a new friendship with Sora.

With Sora and Kairi's relationship, they knew they would never be together, besides during the summer, a new student moved just down the road, Kairi fell head over heels for him, and finally got over Sora. His name was Tidus, and Sora got to know him well, he was a good guy, really energetic.

Sora figured, yes, his life was going great, and yet there was one thing missing. The one thing that took up his mind for the rest of the summer.

Riku.

It wasn't long until school started again, he was with Kairi and her boyfriend at Sora's locker, when Kairi had to leave to go and meet some friends. He stood there watching the two walk away, and sighed.

_I used to have someone to hold hands with. I wonder if sh-_

Sora's thoughts were once again interrupted by a tap on the shoulder. He turned around expecting some asshole to be like "you in muh way man, get fuck out" and being the weak little girly-boy he was (stated ever so kindly by Riku the former year) he would move his ass and let the guy pass.

But that wasn't at all what he expected.

"Hey." Said the person, who happened to have silver hair, and happened to be 5"7 tall, and HAPPENED to be the person Sora was just thinking about.

"Riku!" Sora jumped back, looking the boy up and down.

"Yeah huh, ha. Umm, what's up?" Riku asked quietly. _Nice intro Riku, it's been what three months since we spoke?_

"Oh, nothing." Sora raised an eye brow.

"So... how are things?" Riku muttered.

"Oh, things are fine with my family, however my dad walks around with a wooden cross, just to be safe." Sora joked back.

The two boys laughed or a moment, before going into serious silence.

"I see Kairi moved on…" Riku noticed.

"Oh yeah, during the summer. What were you up to during that anyways?" Sora asked.

"Oh, umm, nothing much, just thinking 'bout you…"

"Aw, how gay." Sora chuckled.

Riku glared.

"Are we still going to be friends at least Riku? Please at least say yes to that." Sora pleaded.

Riku grinned, and nudged Sora, trying hard not to laugh, although Sora was dead serious.

"Sora, who said I wanted to be your friend, gees, I only let you have time to yourself, there's no way I'm letting you get away that easy!" He started laughing.

Sora's eyes lightened up. He never saw this coming; he must've miss-heard Riku when he said he was leaving him. It was only a break, Riku wanted the best for Sora, and managed it.

"It feels like nothing has changed." Riku said while checking out Sora. He had his usual clothes on, Jean shorts, a bright red t-shirt with his favorite singer on it, and his boxers hanging out, like the usual guys had around here. He had to resist the urge to kiss him right then and there; it had been so long since he held him.

"That's not all true Riku. You know nothing of what went on the past two months, and you've deprived both of us of what we really wanted." Sora stated seriously. Riku had stopped laughing.

"Huh?" Riku said dumbfoundedly.

"Each other. Riku, all I really wanted was you, I don't care if my life was a fucking mess, I wanted you. Like I've said before, and I will continuously say, I. Love. You." Sora blurted out. "But, I will thank you for helping me, my life IS much better now, I'm really glad I met you Riku, really, truly, honestly." Sora looked at the floor.

"Sora…" Riku whispered. "I love you too, so much. I was wrong when I said maybe we didn't belong together, obviously we do, or you wouldn't have admitted you were gay." Riku chuckled.

Sora looked up at the laughing boy.

"Of course Riku, you're the reason I'm gay, you're the reason I'm about to kiss you right now." Sora said before pulling Riku, into a kiss in the middle of the hallway.

At that moment, all students stopped what they were doing and stared, at least that's what it felt like. Sora pushed his lips harder onto Riku's savoring the moment between his lips, it has been so long. He didn't care if people were watching, finally the school will know that Sora Kyuuki was gay. He wasn't so sure if by now they knew if Riku was, but sure as hell they would now.

Before Sora got any further with Riku. He let go of the boy. They both took deep breaths, and sighed.

"Well, Sora, I never would have expected you to do such a thing." Riku smirked.

"You were usually the one to kiss me first, I thought it was my turn." Sora smirked back.

"I suppose that means you want to be on top next time?" Riku snorted.

"Maybe I do, and who said there will be a next time, Riku Akatsuki?" Sora said sarcastically.

"Oh, I know there will be, boy, I can see it in your eyes, your hungry for more of 'dis." Riku laughed while slapping his own ass.

Sora tried hard not to drool. _Awww, Riku's ass, so many months…without…deprived…MUST grab!_

Sora jumped for Riku's ass, and he turned, Sora fell flat onto his face in the middle of the floor.

"Oh my god Sora!" Riku busted out into laughter.

Sora stood up and grabbed his throbbing red face.

"ACK! Face first! It burns IT BURNS!" Sora screamed.

He let go of his face, and started laughing with Riku. Suddenly the bell rung, and Riku followed Sora to the usual class they begin in. As they were walking, Sora nudged Riku.

"Say, Riku, when will I get to meet YOUR parents? I just realized we were so worked up over mine last year and during summer, I never really went to your house." Sora looked over at Riku, grinning excitedly.

"Hmm, good point Sora. If you want come over tonight, and don't worry about going home headless, my parents will like you, trust me. They can tolerate me for god sakes." Riku smirked, then began laughing.

"Riku, you're such an ass." Sora smirked.

"Oh, oh but you managed to fall in love with me. I must be some good lookin' ass." Riku joked.

"That was weak Riku."

"Aww but Sora, I was working on these all summer!"

"Well, you suck."

"Oh, yes I do."

"ACK!"

When it was said, at least fifteen people turned around, disturbed. The two shrugged, and continued their work.

Finally things were turning around in Sora's life, he thought he had it all. He didn't realize what all was, until Riku entered his life. (Cough him).

After all, love has its downs, and that was exactly what it was.

Love.


	9. Chapter 8

_Caught behind a tree, caught behind a dumpster, caught under a slide, even in the bushes._

_Sora and Riku were running out of places to make out, every time, someone would find them. The only place they had to go was the park; everywhere else was potentially dangerous, because of Sora's psycho parents._

_Riku would push Sora up against walls of near by buildings, and attempted to kiss his neck. Sora would moan and back away before anyone saw him._

_"You still nervous about public affection Sora?" Riku snorted feeling his friend up, beginning at his knees._

_"Yeah kind of. It's mostly at school I'm worried about, I have a rep. To keep you know." Sora grinned trying to avoid his friend's busy hands, which were slowly sliding up his thigh._

_"Well, how can I change your mind, love." Riku whispered into Sora's ear while moving his hand into Sora's inner-thigh. Sora started to moan at the thought of how close Riku was._

_"Can, we you know, start with private affection." Sora muttered, right before he let out a huge moan when Riku's hand had reached him._

_"Okay, your house or mine?" Riku smirked pushing harder onto Sora's erection._

_"Let's go to m-INEEE! No one should be home for a wh-ILEEE." Sora blurted out right when Riku applied pressure._

_Sora pushed Riku away, and started running._

_"No touchy! For god sakes Riku, we were in front of a Day Care!" Sora shouted back._

_Riku caught up with Sora, and grabbed his hand while running._

_"Okay, but there's gonna be touchy when I get to your room, you are aware of that right?" Riku smirked, and started laughing almost evily._

_"Oh dear god, I can see this going far!" Sora screeched at the thought of what Riku had in mind._

**_Something tells me, I won't be coming out of that room a virgin._**

_**The End!**_


End file.
